winxclub2fandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musa is the fairy of music, she is from Melody and is a member of the Winx club. Personality Musa likes to dance, sing and loves to play all instruments. Musa plays her best music when she is alone. Musa gets the best grades of the Winx. She is the guardian fairy of music after her and the Winx (except Bloom), graduate from Alfea. Musa gets her strength and energy from all kinds of music. She also loves all forms of music and can play any type as well. Although she tries to put up a tough front to isolate herself and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. She is the most down-to-earth out of the Winx and is never afraid to speak her mind. She is a bit of a tomboy, yet can be girly as well. She comes from the planet Melody, which is a place where its people love all kinds of music, especially Musa, who grew up with music all around her. Her mother, Matlin, was a great singer, and her father, Ho-Boe, is a great pianist and could even play the cello. Her father was the prince of Melody but gave up his royal title to be with Musa's mother and for his love for music. When Musa was young, her mother became really ill and passed away, so she hold all her memories in her heart. Her best friend is Tecna. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners, who often gets on Musa's nerves since they are almost the exact opposite of each other in terms of personalities, her magical pet is Pepe, a brown bear, and her bonded selkie is Sonna, the gatekeeper of Melody. She is Riven's girlfriend. Musa and Riven had some difficulties because Riven got jealous and thought Musa was moving on to a more famous life with her music career and would forget about him; Riven then failed to show his support for Musa's dreams; in doing this, he broke her heart and they split up supposedly forever, but soon realized they couldn't be apart from each other. Riven then tries to convince her that they love each other a lot, and prove to Musa that he has changed, which inspired her to forgive and finally trust Riven, leading to their reconciliation. She loves and enjoys playing instruments, singing, dancing and making her own music. She also loves goldfish. Her signature colors are red, crimson and purple. Her hair changed throughout the series; in the first season, she has very short pigtails, but onwards from the third season, her hair became straight and waist-length. It is unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the last season she is wearing skirts and has become softer and more caring at heart, unlike her old tomboyish self. Musa & Riven Are Couple They Both Like Music But They Fight Sometimes. Seasons Coming soon Specials |-|Winx Club= Musa appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Musa declined one of Stella's suggestions saying that it wasn't cool and accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Musa along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. Musa is a little amused Tecna reaction, when Griselda tells her that she can's use technological gadgets. While cleaning, Musa had a brief discussion with Stella, because she wasn't helping, which ended in a bucket fight with water. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Musa was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Musa and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Musa appears with the other fairies to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Musa has short appearances; first when Musa is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. Later, Musa stays in Alfea to spend the spring break but tells the Bloom, Flora and Tecna to enjoy it. After the vacations, Musa is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of music along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Musa searches for her friend in the forest using her Ultra Sonic Wave spell. After the events in the forest, Musa is in her room with Tecna, playing the flute until Stella, Flora and Bloom come in suddenly, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. The red headed girl explains to her friends that she needs to talk to Sky face to face, so the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fountain, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Musa appears listening to music, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Then, when she approaches Faragonda with the other Winx, and warns her about a portal opening, from which Stella, Brandon, Ms.Griffin and her students come out. Not long after, Musa encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, in which one of the towers of Alfea is destroyed, Musa gets angry and shouts at the Trix that she had enough of them, she transforms along with the other Winx and helps in the battle in Alfea with the others fairies and specialists. Musa along with the other girls are happy when they see Bloom again with her powers restored. Musa and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, she attacks them with a Sonic Explosion, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Musa appears celebrating with her friends. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears, along with the Winx and the specialists, listening to Stella. Then when they see a girl, Aisha, come out of the trees and faint, Musa and the others help her. Musa consoles Aisha, after she wakes up and tells the Winx her story. Later Musa happily received Stella, Bloom and Aisha, when they returned from their mission with the Pixies. Musa formed a bond with Tune. Later, Musa is in Faragonda's office, with the other girls and they are glad that Aisha stays in Alfea. During a breakfast, like all the girls, Musa receives a flower and comments that it is the best day of all, then she assists the Winx with the renovation of Red Fountain. Later, she assisted the Winx and specialists on a mission to rescue Bloom and defeat Darkar. At the end of the special, Musa is seen with Riven during the party posing for a photo. Appearance Musa is a girl with with dark blue hair in pigtails, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. Category:Musa Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Sonna Category:Riven Category:Sirenix Category:Sirenix Faries Category:Harmonix Faries Category:Harmonix Category:Winx Club Category:Music Category:Sirenix Fairy Category:Harmonix Fairy Category:Charmix Fairy Category:Enchantix Fairy Category:Believix Fairy Category:Believix Category:Fairies